and it echoes when i breathe
by swallowedminds
Summary: For CastleFanficMonday. Takes place during Beckett's suspension early Season 5. "She loves him with a desperation so profound it overwhelms her, settles in the deepest parts of her heart, encases her lungs so every breath she takes is full of the love she harbors for him. There are no remainders of her wall, he's beaten them down and swept it all away..." FLUFF


_Fill for a prompt I received on tumblr :)_

* * *

Her breath stutters as she tilts her head back, stars firing behind her closed eyes, fire licking at the sparks on her spine, igniting her.

Kate gasps, the quick intake of air causing goosebumps to spread over her skin. Her hips jerk, hard and relentless against his, sending lightning bolts through her veins, and they both grunt in approval. Castle grasps her hand in his, links their sweaty palms together in a tight kiss.

"Kate," he growls into her neck, hips thrusting wildly into her, while his free hand grips the side of the bed as a way to maintain his control. "God." He chokes out.

Their sweat-laced foreheads press together when she feels the first fluttering of her release forming low in her abdomen. He edges her on with his words, those devastatingly beautiful words now only for her. And it shouldn't be this good, shouldn't be this earth shattering already. Married couples work for years to get this intimate in bed, but somehow he's managed to wiggle his way underneath her skin in just a matter of weeks.

"Oh, God," she cries out, fingers digging into his back, back arching off the bed. And she tries to help herself along, pumping her hips up against his as fast as she can, and then they're bouncing together, the bed rocking back and forth, back and forth, hitting the wall repeatedly with loud thumps. But neither of them bother to care, too wrapped up in the symphonic bliss taking over their senses.

Kate holds her breath, wants to drown in him as her core clenches him like a fist, sending them into exhilarating oblivion. Her legs are tight around his waist, wrapping him fully to keep him deep inside, hitting every spot just right.

When they both come back down from the clouds, he smashes his mouth to her, murmurs how extraordinary she is, how remarkable she makes him feel.

"Ditto," she exhales, smiling.

This is the time she usually gets out of bed, falls asleep or hops in the shower, but for some reason she's content to just stare, bask in the glow of his love.

Wow. He does love her doesn't he? Sometimes she forgets that's how they ended up here in the first place. His confession when she was shot at Montgomery's funeral.

They never cuddle after sex, the few times they've had it, with the exception of their first night a few weeks ago when she showed up at his door. Most of the time they fall asleep with no time to bask in the afterglow, or they'll get in the shower together, preparing for another round. Otherwise, she's never allowed him to see her like this, vulnerable and open, full of the love she's yet to express.

And oh, she does. She loves him. She loves him with a desperation so profound it overwhelms her, settles in the deepest parts of her heart, encases her lungs so every breath she takes is full of the love she harbors for him.

There are no remainders of her wall, he's beaten them down and swept it all away. But he still finds a way to rattle her bones, shake her being with the intensity of his desire.

Her foundation wobbles every time she's with him, she feels it travel up from her toes to her heart. It curls into her skin and settles deep inside her soul. Her attraction to him is overwhelming, but her love for him is unbelievably breathtaking.

Her heart thunders, her breath stutters, and her legs turn to jelly when just the thought of touching him crosses her mind. He's got her wrapped around his finger. She loves him more than she can say, so she shows it. It's in the way she looks at him, in the things she does for him, in the way she makes love to him.

It's everywhere. Pouring out of her every facet, leaking from every inch of her skin; radiating from her brighter than the sun. It's in everything, everywhere. It's inevitable.

And she knows that he knows. It's in his smirk when she bites her lip to hold back the words. It's in the way he kisses her back while she make slow, sweet love to him. He knows. And she knows. And for now that's enough.

They sit and stare in the other's eyes and Kate starts to feel all tingly, her heart beat speed up just so. It's like he can tell what he does to her with just a eyes tell it all and he's smiling at her like she's just made all of his dreams come true.

"What?" she says softly, the ends of her mouth flirting upwards.

He shrugs like it's nothing, but his lips say otherwise. Kate's about ninety percent certain his cheeks are going to ache if he doesn't stop smiling like this soon. But it makes her feel warm and wanted, the butterflies in her stomach grow and multiply, tripling the affection she feels for him.

And, _hmm_ , doesn't he look good enough to eat? Hair disheveled from her fingers, skin red and smooth, still slightly sticky from their love sweat, and his chest is so broad; an impeccable amount of thickness and strength when she needs his embrace, and the perfect amount of weight when she craves the coupling of their bodies.

"You're sexy," Kate murmurs, coyly.

Castle laughs, incredulous, eyes crinkling from the joy she brings him. "Isn't that my line?"

Biting her lip, she shrugs, the smile still sporting her lips. "You are." Kate wiggles closer to him on the bed, lays her head on his chest, and exhales contently. It's the first time she's done it and she wants to act like it isn't a big deal, but she hears him gasp, his heart rate picking up just slightly under her fingertips.

They lay like this for a few beautiful moments. Eventually Kate takes note of his breathing, how he inhales when she does. It's crazy and not a big deal, but it has her laughing, smothering her smile in his skin. How are they _breathing_ in sync? It's ridiculous and so them that she starts to snort and Castle laughs too, but from his expression he's laughing at her, not with her.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

Kate just trails her fingers down his chest before finding his left hand and tangling their fingers together. She brings their joined hands up to her mouth, kisses each of his knuckles with the lightest brush of lips.

"Is this okay?" she whispers, closing her eyes from the sudden on slot of nerves wracking her body.

"Yesss," he breathes, eyes slipping closed for a moment before he slides down in the bed until they're face to face. Their eyes connect for just a moment before he's kissing her tenderly, his tongue barely grazing her lip. "You don't know what you do to me."

"Well," she starts, taking his hand again, but instead of twining their fingers she slips his thick digits between her thighs, lets him feel just what _exactly_ he does to her. "This is what you do to me."

His fingers slip through her folds, stirring up the arousal ready to burst in her middle. Castle's lips find hers again and suddenly her lungs feel so small, she can hardly breathe; panting the only sound filling the air.

"Oh, Kate," he keens into her hair, holding her as tight to his body as he can, so he has room to please her endlessly.

Drowning, she's drowning in him and if it kills her, there wouldn't be another way she'd want to go. Kate's panting into his neck, mewling and moaning boundlessly, her lips skirting the skin there.

"Castle," she grunts, grasping his hair in a vice grip, unable to handle all the delicious things he does to her. She can't take it. Her heart is beating infinitely, the rhythm is the song of her love, _and oh god, yes, Castle, just like that._

"Don't stop," she begs into him, her grip getting tighter, her chants and moans getting louder, sharper. And it's in this moment when she breaks, falls apart in his loving arms that the words spill from her lips, unbidden and free, no longer stuck in her clogged throat.

Throwing her leg over his hip and grinding down harder into his hand, she whispers it first. I love you. And then it becomes a chant. The words feel so good flying from her mouth and she doesn't want to stop them.

A moment later, when he's slipping his fingers from between her legs and staring at her wide eyed, she cups his face in her palm.

"I meant it," she says, pecking his open mouth. "I am completely and hopelessly in love with you, Richard Castle."

* * *

 **Tumblr:** ourwordsarethegatewaytothesoul

 **Twitter** : darkhours25


End file.
